Problem: Kevin starts counting at 42, and he counts by fives. If 42 is the 1st number that Kevin counts. what is the 12th number that he counts?
Answer: What is the first number that he counts? $42$ What is the second number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&42 + 5 \\ &= 47\end{align*}$ What is the third number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&42 + 5 + 5 \\ &= 42 + (2 \times 5) \\ &= 52\end{align*}$ What is the 12th number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&42 + (11\times5) \\ &= 42 + 55 \\ &= 97\end{align*}$